Janelle's Survivor: Germany
Survivor: Germany is the sixth season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which is due to begin on June 21, 2013. The season featured 16 castaways, consisting of 14 brand new contestants chosen through the normal application process, and two returning castaways: Sam B. from Cayman Islands, and Sedona from Tanzania. Alike with Survivor: New Zealand, the returning castaways were divided into tribes. The twist this season was called Perplexing Pearls. There were two tribes, both named after Germanic tribes: Salii, wearing near-black colored buffs, and Tubanti, wearing yellow-gold colored buffs. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;"|'Adam D.' 18, Light Green | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |8 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Alex S.' 17, TV Star | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Avatar A.' 16, Black | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Brad B.' 18, Blue | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Cole C.' 21, Light Green | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Felix L.' 15, Gold | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Kyle K.' 14, Yellow | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Logan E.' 16, White | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Matthew H.' 15, Black | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Mikayla L.' 18, Yellow | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Oliver Z.' 20, Gold | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Sam B.' 16, Light Green Cayman Islands | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Sedona D.' 15, Orange Tanzania | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Simon P.' 16, Black | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Stephen J.' 15, Orange | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Zach L.' 19, Silver | | | | |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Episode 1: "Evil Is Born" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Voting history Twists Perplexing Pearls Going into the game, the sixteen players were all given a white pearl. The pearl holds the power to be able to cast an extra vote towards the person they wish to vote for at Tribal Council. The pearls were able for usage up until the final four, where any remaining pearls would be thrown into the fire. Contestants who were evicted pearl-in-hand were given a choice, whether to give this white pearl to another tribemate, or turn it into a black pearl and give it to a tribemate of your choice, this giving them self votes until they dispose of all white pearls they may have. Trivia *The season replaced what was originally planned to be an All-Stars season. *This was the first season of Janelle's Survivor to include a full-season twist. Returning castaways So far, no players from Survivor: Germany have returned for any other season.